Rosada
by KawaiAkaHana
Summary: fic com a musica morena do scracho espero que gostem bjo vlws


Bom, o nome da musica e morena mas obviamente ela e tem cabelo rosa entao ignorem isso ta .

Rosada

E agora vem dizer, morena

Que você não quer ser mais a minha pequena

E que prefere dormir e acordar

Nos braços de um outro alguém

Sasuke estava deitado no sofá pensando no que tinha vivido com sakura se lembrava muito bem desse dia foi o dia que eles tiveram sua primeira noite juntos

- Foi a melhor noite da minha vida -ela disse de manha quando acordou

Eles estavam abraçado sasuke num lagoru sakura a noite inteira tinha dmedo que ela fugisse

-a primeira de muitas -ele disse com um meio sorriso fazendo ela ficar vermelha

Sabe, eu sei que errei

Quando eu te escondi a verdade

E demorei, mas tô aqui e a saudade

Não me deixou te esquecer,

Não é assim que tem que ser

É o fogo da lembrança que me aquece

Já fiz de tudo pra que um dia 'cê regresse

Me declarei como se fosse uma prece

E se eu pudesse faria você feliz

Ele se lembrava do dia em que sakura descubriu o maior erro da vida dela trai-la ,ela não ligaria se fosse so uma traiçao e que ele contasse depois fikaria magoada claro mas perdoaria so que mesmo depois de descoberto ele negava e dpois que ela teminou ele resolveu confessar dizendo que nao podia viver sem ela e disse que a faria feliz pior disse que somente ele a faria feliz o que ela sabia que não era mintira alem disso mandou cartas bombons flores a casa dela era qse um jardim de tantas sakuras

E agora vem dizer, morena

Que você não quer ser mais a minha pequena

E que prefere dormir e acordar

Nos braços de um outro alguém

Ele se lembrava tb de quando ele voltava de missao ela sempre tava la na cama dele esperando por ele

Voce e linda -ele falo perto do ouvio dela(ela estava acorada)

Já tava preocupada vc tava demorando-ela disse com olhos vermelhos de sono

Dorme amanha vc trabalha-ele falo depois de beijar a testa dela e foi tomar banho

Quando ele ia tirar a cueca a porta abre e ela entra agarra ele e diz

Eu te amo –muitodiz levantando a cabeça pra ve-lo

E agora vou dizer, morena

Que o passado não é mais nenhum problema

Estou fadado a sonhar acordado

Pensando em te ver sorrir

Retirado dos pensamentos por um barulho sasuke vai conferir e depois de ver que não e nada volta pra sal e ve uma foto do time 7 com ela sorrindo era a coisa mas linda do mundo

Quiria poder fazer vc sorrir assim a todo momento

Depois disso volta para seu mundo de pensamentos aonde sonhava acordado com ela

E eu me lembro

De nós dois juntos deitados na sua cama

Minha camisa te servia de pijama

A gente ria sem parar, pensava em se casar

E aquele beijo lá pro fim de julho

Se fez silêncio em meio a tanto barulho

Eu sei que errei e me arrependo, mas te juro

Não vou viver se não te namorar

Agora ele lembrava de quendoa pidiu em casamento ele não tinha planeado nada estavam os dois deitados sasuke so de cueca e ela vistindo a camisa dele que fikava ernorme e ao mesmo tempo linda ,sakura ria contando a historia que aconteceu com ela no hospital enquento ele apenas contemplava seu sorriso ate que teve uma ideia loca e a interroumpeu:

-Sakura

Ela ainda ria mas parou e o olhou com um sorriso em rosto com expressao interrogativa

-Casa comigo

Ela fez uma cara de supresa mas depois aumento o sorriso

-A hora que vc quiser-repondeu-lhe partindopra beija-lo

Isso foi uma semana antes do seu aniversario (23 de junho se não me engano vamos fingir que e )exatos um mês depois ela descubriu uma traiçao, ele se sentia o maior lixo do mundo mas ameaçou ate se matar se sakura não voltasse pra ele que claro que não pra ela na verdade ele apenas pensou em faze-lo

E agora vem dizer, morena

Que você não quer ser mais a minha pequena

E que prefere dormir e acordar

Nos braços de um outro alguém

E se lembrou de outros momentos importantes como :

E agora vou dizer, morena

Que o passado não é mais nenhum problema

Estou fadado a sonhar acordado

Pensando em te ver sorrir

O primeiro beijo.

Sakura acabava de curar sasuke na casa dele quendo na saida eles estavam na porta

Tchau-ela disse com aquele sorriso

Mas Ele não aguento e agorro ela e tasco um beijo daqueles de cinema ....

Sabe lá quem vai

Nesse leva-e-tras

ser feliz ao te dizer te amo

o pedido de namoro.

Estavam em uma missao uma missao quendo aparente mente o inimigo dava em cima descaradamente de sakura

Cara garota vc e muito linda- o homem disse

Depois de ouvir isso sasuke fika posseço mato o homen em menos de 10 sgs

-isso e pra vc aprender a não dar em cima da garota dos outros

O que bunitinho o gostoso ta apaixonado –disse a parceira do homem

Eu não sabia que era sua garota- Sakura disse meio confusa

Ta sabendo agora-disse sasuke acabando com a inimiga que faltava

Quendo viro para ver sakura ele estava e menos de 5 cm dele

E disse

Eu te amo muito...

E agora vem dizer, morena

Que você não quer ser mais a minha pequena

E que prefere dormir e acordar

Nos braços de um outro alguém

Primeira briga de namorados .

Não, não e não –ela disse-eu não vo para de trabalha

Vai –ele disse

Uchiha sasuke...vai pra puta que ...-ela disse com raiva

Na verdade prefiro ir para cama-ele disse deixando ela vermelhaa e se aproximando....

E agora vou dizer, morena

Que o passado não é mais nenhum problema

Estou fadado a sonhar acordado

Pensando em te ver sorrir

Quendo conheceu os pais dela

Haruno-sama muito prazer-disse sasuke se a apresentando

Ei quem vc pensa que e uchiha grande coisa um tridor soube que vai emtrar pra anbu .pra que ?deixar minha filhinha sozinha morrer em missao deixar ela com tres filhos pequenos e um na barriga ?ou pra ter amantes quer colocar um par de chifres na minha filha e não não não não –ele disse rapido

Sasuke sentia medo pela primeira vez em tempos não de apanha sim dela não o aceitar

Entao responde alguam coisa-disse o pai esperando uma resposta

Eu amo sua filha- foi o que ele consiguiu falar

O homem abriu um sorriso e disse –bem vindo a familia-dando um tapinha mnas costas de sasuke ....

Ser feliz ao te dizer,Morena.

Paro de se lembrar resolveu se arrumar pra isso so ele e ela talves consiguise te-la de volta não poderia ter certeza ela estava muito magoada

So podia dizer que tentaria reconqueisa-ala ate seu ultimo dia , não desistiria.

Aew genete a musica e morena do scracho e um raggae quem gosta e uma boa

Beijo espero que gostem


End file.
